Solonor Thelandira
Solonor Thelandira was the elven god of hunting, archery, and survival in wild and harsh places. He taught his followers the arts of hunting; including archery, moving unseen and hiding in the wild places. He watched over the borders of wilderness and farmed land and sought to maintain the balance between them. Solonor lived in the realm of Arvandor on the plane of Arborea. Description Solonor manifested as a lean & muscular male elf clad in a cloak of leaves. Wolf, a Beast Totem Spirit worshipped by wild elves, was often depicted at the side of Solonor in religious iconography. Personality Solonor always kept his word and so did not offer it lightly. He often came across as grim due to the complexities of his duty making compromises between those who wanted to exploit nature's gifts and those who wished to preserve nature in an unaltered state. Realm Solonor's divine realm was called the Pale Tree and was located in the deepest, most dense part of Arvandor's unspoilt woodlands. It was a huge tree, towering far above even neighbouring redwoods, with white bark and silver leaves. Solonor's petitioners lived among its boughs on platforms, with ropes placed among them for travel between them. Solonor himself spent very little time there. Elves believed that leaves taken from the tree had mystical powers and were therefore very valuable to them. Abilities Solonor could draw two special arrows of slaying from his quiver per day. First, he needed to touch his intended target, but then he could create this arrow that, should it hit, would instantly kill them unless they were a demigod or more powerful. If he could not touch his quarry, it would be a regular arrow of slaying for the type of creature it was fired at. He was almost impossible to ambush, since he was aware of any being within 1,500 feet of him. He was also capable of turning any arrow shot at him back upon the firer, effectively making him immune to most missile attacks. In arboreal surroundings, Solonor could become both invisible and completely silent, leaving absolutely no trace of his passing unless he wanted to. Finally, Solonor was the best archer among all of the gods of Faerûn. Possessions Solonor carried the magical elven longbow Longshot, that could fire as far as the horizon, accompanied by the Quiver of Endless Arrows that never emptied of magical ammunition. He also wore boots of varied tracks and a necklace of adaptation. Activities Solonor was never in one place long, and was always hunting some quarry or another. He hunted not to kill for killing's sake but to maintain the balance of nature and to destroy evil. He did not close with foes, but tracked them and shot from a distance. Relationships Solonor was well-respected member of the Seldarine, answering to Corellon Larethian. He counted as allies practically all good-aligned nature deities as well as Silvanus and several beast cults. Solonor was particularly close to Eilistraeeand Mielikki, both of whom he has been said to be romantically linked with at some point. Solonor counted Malar and Talos as his worst foes, with Lolth earning the next greatest amount of his ire. Solonor also opposed the Unseelie Court, particularly the Queen of Air and Darkness, and any deity who would despoil nature. Worshipers Solonor's worshipers were invariably elves or half-elves of a natural bent, usually rangers, or other warriors who were particularly skilled at archery. Dogma Walk in harmony with nature and oppose the efforts of those who would disturb her delicate balance. Preserve the wild places from excessive encroachment, and work with those who would settle the land to preserve the beauty that first attracted them. Hunt only for sustenance, culling the old and the weak from the herd so that all species may prosper. Like an arrow in flight, it is difficult to arrest the consequences of an action. Choose your targets carefully, for an ill-considered action can have a long-reaching impact.